


Denn euch ist heute der Heiland geboren

by kamelientee



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/pseuds/kamelientee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwischen Himmel und Erde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denn euch ist heute der Heiland geboren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/gifts).



Als er die Augen öffnet, ist die Erde weiß und glitzert im Sonnenlicht wie ein endloses Meer. Schnee, sagt die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm unzählige Male den Weg zum Meister gewiesen hat, und die ihm immer wieder den Weg in die Dunkelheit weist. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist, aber es kümmert ihn nicht.

"Schnee", sagt der Meister neben ihm. Sein Atem steht ihm in Wölkchen vor dem Mund; es ist kalt. Aber Judas spürt die Kälte nicht, so lange der Meister bei ihm ist. Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, in die Dunkelheit zu gehen.

"Schnee", wiederholt Judas, die Augen auf den Meister gerichtet, nach der Hand des Meisters greifend. Sie drückend, haltend. Wartend.

Der Meister atmet ruhig. Er ist der Fels, schießt es Judas durch den Kopf, und er drückt die Hand des Meisters stärker, bis der Meister die Augen von der weiten, klaren Landschaft nimmt und sie Judas zuwendet.

Sie wissen beide, was geschehen wird. Was immer wieder geschieht. In der Wüste, auf den Bergen, und auch hier, in der schneebedeckten Kälte. Und sie beschließen, es zu vergessen.

Der Meister lächelt ihn in unendlicher Güte an, und Judas lacht vor Glück, denn dies ist der Anfang und das Lächeln des Meisters bedeutet ihm noch alles. Später wird er zornig werden, wenn der Meister gütig ist. Er wird zornig werden, wenn der Meister lächelt. Wenn er ihm Weisheit und Vergebung zeigt. Wenn er von der Gnade eines unbarmherzigen, jähzornigen Gottes predigt und dabei Gottes Plan kennt, so wie Judas ihn kennt. Wenn ihn der Plan nicht kümmert, während Judas vergeht vor Angst und Zweifel, vor Wut und Unvermögen, zu ändern, was kommen wird. Während Judas zittert und weint und bangt und hofft, dass dieses Mal, dieses eine Mal, alles anders kommen wird als vorher. Dass ihr rachsüchtiger Gott die Gnade walten lässt, von der der Meister erzählt.

Hier, in der unbefleckten Leere, ist es Judas noch gleich. Der Herr ist ihm gleich, die Menschen sind ihm gleich. Der Meister ist es, was zählt. Seine strahlenden Augen, sein reines Lachen, seine Unbekümmertheit und seine unendliche Liebe. Judas kennt das alles und er weiß, dass die Menschen ihm auch diesmal folgen werden, denn sie folgen dem Meister immer, sie vergöttern ihn immer, sie hassen ihn immer und verurteilen ihn immer.

Der Meister wendet die Augen von ihm und blickt in die Ferne, als habe er etwas gehört, und es scheint Judas, als würde sein Blick dunkler, doch sein Lächeln bleibt – noch, es bleibt noch einige Zeit, das weiß Judas. Mit der freien Hand berührt er das Gesicht das Meisters, das warm ist trotz der Kälte, und wendet es ab von der Welt.

Mit dem Blick des Meisters auf ihm kehrt die Ruhe zurück. Sie sehen sich lange an, Hand in Hand, in einem stillen Verständnis, das niemand sonst teilen kann.

Dann hört auch Judas aus der Ferne einen dunklen Widerhall und weiß, dass es begonnen hat.

Der Meister küsst ihn. Zum ersten Male. Zum unzähligsten Male. Es ist der Anfang, und so wird es enden.


End file.
